A power converter is typically used for converting electrical energy from an input voltage to an output voltage, e.g. converting from AC to DC voltage, converting from a higher voltage to a lower voltage or converting from a lower voltage to a higher voltage. A switched power converter may operate in various operation modes, e.g. in continuous conduction mode (CCM), discontinuous conduction mode (DCM) or in critical conduction mode (CRM). The power converter, such as a boost power converter, typically comprises an energy transfer inductor. The inductor is typically coupled to a boost switch and a freewheeling switch. The activation/turning-on or deactivation/turning-off of the boost switch and the activation/turning-on or deactivation/turning-off freewheeling switch is typically controlled by switch control signals comprising turning-on/turning-off timing. The switches form a complementary pair and are excluded from being turned-on simultaneously, i.e. when the boost switch is turned-on the freewheeling switch is not turned-on, or vice versa.
Various conventional techniques typically use a processor, such as a digital signal processor (DSP), to determine switch control signal timing, e.g. timing of turn-on edges and turn-off edges, and/or a programmable logical circuit, such as a field-programmable gate array (FPGA), to produce or derive the switch control signals, e.g. Pulse-Width Modulation (PWM) signals. Determining switch control signal timing, in some implementations, typically involve on-line determination by solving mathematical equations, which impose a quite heavy computational load, or off-line determination by accessing a pre-calculated look-up-table, which leads to a reduced switch control signal accuracy, and thus reduced power conversion performance.